


Not alone Anymore

by CastielslittleHuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fanfic, Gore, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, slight mention of violence, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielslittleHuman/pseuds/CastielslittleHuman





	1. Personal business

“No..no..somebody help please!” you woke up in tears, sweating and out of breath. Another night, another nightmare. The sheets were soaked with your sweat and were half on the floor of your hotel room. You took a sip of your now cold chamomile and flopped back on the bed, closing your eyes, determined to get some more sleep. Life hadn’t been easy on you, you had never met your father, and had spent your whole life running after the mother who abandoned you. From the age of 15 you had been bounced between foster families and social services, which was actually one of the main reasons you ran away on your 18th birthday, when you finally found your way out and never came back to your foster family. You went from one crap job to another, taking any opportunity to make money just to get by.. You were on your own, sleeping in seedy hotels and eating nothing but noodles and the chocolate bars available at any gas station. 

Everything seemed normal until the day you got attacked by an animal. Yes that’s what the feds called it but you knew the truth. It was a monster. The kind of monster a mother would tell you about before going to bed when you had been a bad girl.

But it wasn’t a story, it was all too real and you had been marked for life.

During the attack, you were pretty badly injured, long deep gashes across your abdomen proof that it had actually happened. The doctors had no good explanation for how you were still alive. They were calling it a miracle. The slash started just below your right breast and ended just below your last rib on the opposite side. It was vaguely shaped like a crescent moon and so deep that it left an ugly scar as it healed, despite the doctors’ best efforts. Since that day, you had become obsessed with research of the supernatural. You needed to find out what had really attacked you.  
From what you had read, you thought it might have been a werewolf, but you were still uncertain. Despite everything, it still seemed too fantastical. That was, it did, until you read an article about someone else having been attacked under seemingly identical circumstances to your own incident. You decided to investigate, your first step being to interview the victim in the hopes she may have seen something.  
You took a drink from your latte, set the cup in the cup holder, and drove off to hopefully find out the truth.

4 hours later.

You parked your car near the entrance of the hospital, taking a moment to double-check the victim’s name from the news article.  
At the information desk, you asked for Mia Lopez, introducing yourself as her cousin and immediately got her room number.  
Getting off the lift, you adjusted your ponytail and walked purposefully along the hallway until you found room 415. You knocked on the closed door.

“Come in”, someone called weakly from behind the door.

Entering the room, you found a black haired woman lying down in the one of 2 beds, her face and left shoulder covered with neat bandages.

“Hi Mia, my name is (Y/N)”, you introduced yourself as you approached the bed.

“Who are you? Another reporter?”, she sighed, clearly frustrated. “I already told the others my story and got called insane for it. But I’m not. I know what I saw…””

“I’m not a journalist, I’m just someone who wants to catch whoever, or whatever, attacked you…”, you explained as you sat on the chair near her bed. “So tell me, what exactly did you see?”

Just as she was about to answer you, there was a knock on the door. You suppressed a sigh as she called for whoever was on the other side to enter.

The door opened to reveal two men in suits, one so tall his long mahogany hair nearly brushed the top of the door, the other was only slightly shorter with dirty light brown hair cropped short, his eyes were a beautiful hazel-green, you could not ignore them as he looked directly into your eyes. They both smiled at you.

“Hello Ladies, My name is Agent Harris and this is my partner Agent Tully, we’re from the FBI”, declared the taller one, both agents flashing their ID badges. 

That certainly explained the fancy suits and why they looked like they had seen some serious shit.  
Seriously? Just perfect.. Of course the FBI would show up just when you were there..

“Hello Agents”, Mia responded, looking slightly confused. “Why are you here exactly? I already gave my statement to the police”.” Mia answered

“We know. We just have a few follow up question, if you don’t mind”, the taller agent explained, flashing Mia a small, almost apologetic, smile.”

As much as you wanted answers, you decided the smart thing to do was to just stay quiet and wait for the feds to ask their questions and leave before you did your own interview. Besides, your car was not exactly legal and you were carrying a fake ID. While the long-haired one, Agent Harris, started to question Mia, the shorter of the two was giving you a once-over, his eyes moving over you from head to toe. You felt really uncomfortable.

“You said you were attacked by an animal, is that right?”

“That’s what the police insisted on, Agent, but I know what I saw and I’m quite certain it wasn’t”, Mia stated, her hands fidgeting on top of the blanket.

You could see how uncomfortable she was with all the questions, the locals probably laughed in her face when she mentioned the monster that attacked her.

“Then what was it? Don’t be nervous, Mia, you can tell us.”, the agent gave her that small smile again, this time trying to reassure her.

“Yeah, We’re more open minded than most and we’ve seen some things you wouldn’t believe either”, the other agent cut in

Glancing up at the agent, your mind provided sarcastic comment to his statement, wondering what he had really seen..

“Last night, as I was driving home from work, there was this...huge hairy...creature in the road, just lying there. I stopped to check on it, but when I got out of the car it … it was … gone”, she paused, her eyes focused on her own fingers twisting a stray thread on the blanket. “I...I thought it must have been fine after all, maybe it ran off, but...then he attacked me…”, she stopped her narrative and her eyes sought mine.

“Who attacked you, Mia?”, you asked, not thinking, causing both agents to regard you with interest.

“It wasn’t an animal. It was a man. He had claws and sharp teeth… I’m sure he was about to kill me but fortunately an approaching car scared him away. That’s all I can remember. I think I passed out”, she added.

“What did he look like? Did you see his eyes? Did he have yellow eyes?”, you asked, perhaps a bit too eagerly, but you really had to know.

“Yes he did, how do you know that?”, she asked you, confused.

You quickly stood up from the chair, taking Mia’s hand and giving it a quick squeeze as you smiled at her. “Thank you for your time, Mia. Take care of yourself”, you told her, before moving to the door, nodding to the agents as you passed them. You were sure they were left with some questions of their own, but you really could not bring yourself to care right now. Walking quickly to the lift, you were glad to see it was already there. You got in and pressed the button for the ground floor, willing the doors to close quicker. Undoubtedly the feds would want to stop and question you to find out what you knew, and you did not have time for that now.

Thanks to Mia, you believed your theory was now confirmed. You had both been attacked by a werewolf. As impossible as it sounded at first, you knew it was the only possible explanation.  
Starting your car, you headed back to your hotel. You knew the location of the attack and reasoned that it was as good a place as any to start your search. However, before you could head out there, you had to be prepared. According to the mythology, you could kill a werewolf with silver bullets. Unfortunately, you didn’t have any of those, but you praised your foresight in acquiring the silver blade in your suitcase back at the hotel. You were glad you had stolen a beautiful splendid ancient knife in a manor where you had spent a night.

Later that evening, as the night was falling, you were ready. Almost ready. You sat in your hotel room, silver knife gripped tightly in your hand. Tonight was the night you would finally kill your attacker, the one who had been haunting your nights ever since that day. The one you saw in the mirror every day.  
Standing up, you lifted your shirt, looking with disgust at your scar. You ran your finger over the ridged skin and along your rib. How would you ever be able to love yourself with this abomination marring your body?  
Every night you were forced to relive the attack in your nightmares, over and over. Sometimes you caught yourself thinking it might have been better if you had died. You had survived your incredibly complicated childhood, but you still felt like you had no purpose in life. Maybe if you had had a simpler childhood, none of this would have happened. Maybe it was all your fault.

After 10 p.m., you drove off, taking the lonely narrow road through the forest where Mia had been attacked. The knife was within easy reach on the passenger seat, the hilt sticking out from under a blanket, just in case. Up until now you had seen nothing unusual, but now your headlights illuminated a dark shape in the middle of the road. It seemed huge, but the closer you got to it, the smaller it became. When you were close enough, you stopped the car, grabbed the knife and slowly opened the car door. In the light from the headlights, you could see a blood trail leading from the animal and off the road. You approached it carefully, until you could make out that it was a wild boar, guts smeared all over the tarmac. 

Grossed out, you covered your mouth with your free hand, feeling that there was a distinct possibility your dinner would make a second appearance. A sudden sound drove all thoughts of the poor dead boar from your mind. Leaves rustling. It appeared to be approaching you and you quickly moved to put your back to the car, looking around hoping to spot whatever it was. 

A man’s voice screamed in the distance. “Ahhhh!! Somebody help!!”

“Hey! Where are you?!” You yelled back as you moved warily toward the forest.

You quickly realized it was a trap when a huge black mass leapt at you, making you lose your balance and drop the knife. His weight on you hampered your efforts as you scrabbled for the knife. The beast growled and attempted to bite you, your arms trembling as you used every ounce of strength to hold him back. You knew that your muscles would quickly tire while the werewolf would still be at full strength, and for a brief moment you despaired.   
Just then you heard a car screech to a halt on the road. Too busy trying to stay alive, you were unable to catch a glimpse of whoever it was, so you started screaming, causing the werewolf to gouge deep scratches into your arms with his claws. The scratches burned so fiercely, your arms were going to collapse at any moment. A shotgun blast echoed through the forest. You realized that whoever had been in that car must have shot the monster. The werewolf screamed in pain and anger, but it finally let up its attack. You turned your head and watched it disappear into the darkness of the woods.

“No! No! Come back here you son of a bitch!”, you cursed turning your head toward the driver running up to you. You couldn’t believe your eyes! The FBI had followed you and now you had lost the werewolf because of them.

“Are you alright?!”, asked the tall one, helping you get to your feet.

“What?! No! You scared him off!”, you yelled and grabbed the knife.

“You’re welcome”, the other agent sarcastically retorted.

“And by the way, who the hell are you? Why are you following me ?! Where are your suits now?” 

“My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean. We are not really from the FBI but we help people”, explained Sam, one large hand indicating his brother.

“Yeah we save people. But the question is who are you and what are you doing in our way?”, Dean inquired, his arms crossed..

“In YOUR way?!”, you barked a short laugh of disbelief.

“”Both of you, stop arguing. You need medical attention. Why don’t you come with us, we’ll explain everything while we get you cleaned up”, Sam interjected, frowning at his brother, while putting pressure on your clawed up arm, making you wince with pain.

Offering no reply, you simply stared frustratedly into the darkness of the forest.

“Fine”, Dean stated just before he unceremoniously grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder, heading for the shiny black classic car parked right behind your beat up (car).

“What are you doing?! Let me go!”,you yelled and tried to punch him wherever you could reach.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched Dean put you in the backseat. He slid into the passenger seat and muttered something inaudible to his brother. You held still, cradling your injured arms while you contemplated your situation. You were now trapped in a car with these strangers, injured and bleeding, and you had lost your shot at the werewolf.  
Who were these guys? What did they really want? Why were they following you in the first place?You sighed quietly and thought to yourself that you had better get some answers, and soon, or you would have to see about getting away from these two.


	2. Thanks Jerk

Chapter two: Thanks jerk

You were tired. The back seat of Sam and Dean’s car was as comfy as a bed and the fact that no one had said a word during the short car ride to their hotel had lulled you to the edge of sleep. You blinked a few times and put pressure on your wounded arm. It was still bleeding and you did your best to not get the blood all over the back seat. 

Sam, the tall and long haired one, turned frequently to keep an eye on you, watching for any signs that you were in pain. You, on the other hand, did your best to keep any sign of pain from your expression, wary of showing weakness in front of these two strangers.

As Dean pulled the car to a stop, he urned to look at you and menaced.

“You’ll get out if this car nice and easy. No screaming or I’ll tape that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“Dean” interrupted Sam before going out of the car.

You rolled your eyes and sighed. They saved you after all, you could give them a chance. But this Dean really was a dick.  
Without wasting another second, you opened the door, keeping your eyes on Dean’s with all the annoyance you could muster clear in your expression, letting him know just how you felt. That jerk just smiled.   
You sighed and walked in the hotel room following Sam. It had two single beds, a kitchenette and a bathroom, reminding you of the one you were staying at. Dean carefully locked the door after him.

Holding your arm tightly, you started to feel dizzy, prompting you to finally break the silence.

“Do you have alcohol?”

“Yeah we got plenty” answered Dean, unzipping his leather jacket as he threw himself on the tiny black leather couch.

Sam made a bitch face at Dean and handed you a bottle of pure alcohol.

“Thanks” you said as you ripped your sleeve off. You went to the bathroom and cleaned your wound with warm water, the sink turning red with your blood.

You could feel two pair of eyes staring at your back but you didn’t turn around, the bottle of alcohol was half empty, they probably had used it many times.  
You opened it and poured it on your wound, it burned so much that it made you wince from pain and you felt a tear roll down your cheek. You tried to stifle hold back your moan but you knew they heard it anyway.

“Everything alright? You need some help?” Sam asked, you could hear worry in his voice.

You wiped your tear and put a bandage over your scratches. They kept bleeding a little but the worst was taken care of. You turned around, Sam was standing by the door, he was staring at you. Dean was still sat on the couch and was watching you as well.

“Yeah..” you answered. It still burned and you hoped it would get better soon.

“Who are you guys, why are you following me?” You finally asked, crossing your arms on your chest, trying not to touch your bandage.

“I’ll let you answer Sammy” answered Dean with a sarcastic smile. He stood and walked to his bed . He grabbed a bottle of whisky from under the bed and laid down.

Sam walked to his bed as well and sat down, inviting you to sit down next to him. You silently passed on his invitation, but moved a little closer, standing where you could see both of them.

“We’re hunters” Sam stated bluntly.

“I beg your pardon?” you answered with round eyes, you were surprised by his answer.

“We hunt ghosts, vampires, werewolves...all kinds of monsters. We’re surrounded by demons and we save people” Sam continued with a serious face. He looked at your face and waited for a reaction.

“Wow..So werewolves are not the only monsters? How many are there…”

“Too many to count”

Dean sighed and sat in his bed, the bottle still in his hand.

“Your turn, sweetheart. Who are you?? You don’t seem so surprised.”

“My name is (Y/N), I’m from Cleveland. I’ve been chasing this son of a bitch of a werewolf for over a year... I’ve been looking for hints, marks, murders, anything that could help me find it. Until the day I found that girl’s attack in the newspaper and I decided to interrogate her…”

“Who taught you how to hunt ?” Sam asked you.

“Nobody, I’m not a hunter” you walked to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewed the cork and turned back to the boys. “What about you guys?”

“It’s a complicated story..” started Sam but Dean cut him off “Family business...But what made a pretty girl like you chase this thing?”

“Personal business…” You answered and drank a sip of water “Thank you for everything but I think it’s time for me to go”

“Are you sure?” asked Sam as he stood up. His height was impressive, your head only reached his shoulder. He was really tall.

“Yup I am” You grabbed your jacket and headed to the door.

Sam quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to you.

“Here, if you need anything but let me get you back to your car”

It was his number.

“Thank you” you walked out the door and he grabbed his keys and followed you, leaving his brother in the room.

You both had a quiet drive. Sam was smiling a lot and started a conversation a few times. He told you about the other cases of werewolves he had with his brother and other funny things. He really was a nice guy. When you arrived at your car, Sam waited for you to get in and drive off.  
You drove straight back to your hotel, finding your room quiet and cold. Not even taking the time to turn on the light, you collapsed on the bed. You were exhausted and sleep claimed you in moments. It had been one hell of a night.

 

A knock woke you up from your deep sleep. “What time is it” you thought, quickly grabbing your phone to check the time. 6.36 p.m.   
“Oh bloody hell” you yelled as you jumped out of bed and put your things together. How could you have slept that long!  
You left the room, leaving it for housekeeping. You were a mess, your hair all tangled from not seeing a brush since the previous morning and your face covered in two-day-old makeup. You had been too tired when you got back to remember what time it was, but night was falling again which meant you had slept all day.  
You fixed your makeup and changed clothes in your car, the parking lot deserted, as always.

“How the hell did I manage to sleep so much?!” You turned the car on and drove to the forest, determined to catch the monster. This time you were going to stay in your car until it showed its ugly face.

Hours passed and still no sign of the werewolf. By 1.12 a.m. you gave up for the night. You drove to the nearest bar. Yes a bar. Not really the best place for a woman but you loved the ambiance and more than all, the whisky. No better way to release the stress of the day.

You parked your car somewhere in the middle of the busy parking lot. The area was really dark, so you quickly headed into the bar.

The smells assaulted your nostrils. Alcohol, smoke, leather, oak. The kind of smells you loved. You sat on a chair and ordered a glass of Southern Comfort, your favorite whiskey, with orange peel and pepper. You noticed a big guy to your left who seemed unable to stop staring at you, his eyes roaming from the top of your head to your cleavage. Ignoring him, you took a sip of the delicious drink the bartender had just placed in front of you. The pain in your arm was still sharp, burning pretty bad. You wondered if it might have got infected.

Out of the corner of your eye you noticed the shadow of the guy on your left moving closer.

“Hey baby girl, what’s up? Wanna hang out?” He said as he bit his lips. He stank of alcohol and cigars, making you wrinkle your nose slightly. 

“No thank you I’m not interested.” You answered, keeping your eyes on your drink.

“Come on baby, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be all alone in a place like this.” His fingers trailed along your arm and onto your back as he moved in closer, almost tipping you off your chair. Glancing around you realized the bar was too crowded for anyone to really notice you, let alone hear you.

“I said NO” you answered in a rude tone, going for your drink. His large hand landed on your injured arm and you were unable to hold back a short cry of pain. Yanking your arm out of his grip, you threw your drink in his face.

“Ahh you stupid bitch!” he screamed. Catching your left arm this time, he gripped it tightly, apparently about to drag you out of the bar with him. The sudden appearance of another person surprised you, especially as that other person smashed their fist into the jerk’s face, dropping him on his ass. With the loud music, and the large crowd, only three people had actually noticed what was going on.

“The lady said no.” a familiar voice grated with tightly controlled anger.

The guy got back on his feet and glared at both you and your savior before deciding retreat was in his own best interest. Watching him walk out of the bar, Dean muttered something before turning to you, his jaw clenched and his pupils were dilated. 

 

“Thank you” you told him, somewhat reluctantly considering what an ass he had been to you up until now. You cradled your arm, the wound throbbing after the rough handling.

“You alright? he said, watching your arm.

“I’ll be fine”

“Come with me” he ordered and showed you the side of the bar. You followed him without hesitation. You were not in the mood to fight tonight. You sat next to Dean as he ordered two glasses of whiskey.

“Sure you’re gonna be fine ? You should have let Sam have a look at it.” He indicated your arm.

“Yeah I know. I’m such a jackass”

You both took a sip of your drinks.

“So you like bars huh?” he asked you and looked at you.

“Oh you’d be surprised. Bars are like a second home to me. Always on the move. This is the only place where I feel familiarity” you looked down at your feet.

Your confession made him frown.   
“You don’t have a home?”

“If four wheels and angine is a home then yes I do” You laughed and drank again, almost emptying your glass.

“I feel ya..the first thing I do when Sammy and I arrive to a town is to look for a bar.. but that’s not really Sammy’s cup of tea so I come alone.. He prefers staying at the hotel doing God knows what” He ordered other two drinks. “Anyway, you should be careful, it’s the second time I’ve saved your bacon in 24 hours”

You laughed and looked at him. You were too busy the day before to really get a good look at him and now that you did you had to admit that he was gorgeous.

"Why did you help me?" You asked, causing him to look up in surprise.  
"Because that guy was a jackass, and he was going to drag you out of this bar and who knows what would have happened next" he started, "Anyone in the right mind would help you, guys like that should never get their way" he said bitterly.   
“Well thank you.”  
After a few more drinks, you felt dizzy and hot, the alcohol had gone straight to your head, but you were happy. For the first time in a long time you were laughing. You and Dean were talking and joking about stupid things. You had learned a lot about each other actually. Hours flew by and the bar was emptying, you were still sat there talking to Dean.  
“Well maybe we should leave” you suddenly said as you noticed the bar half empty.  
“Where are you staying tonight?” he asked, putting his black leather jacket on.  
“Well..actually.. In my car. I haven’t looked for a hotel..” You answered in shame as you slowly stood up. Your head was spinning, you were clearly drunk.  
“Come with me, I don’t think Sammy is going to complain about a female presence.” He laughed, slipping his arm around your waist to steady you..  
“How can I refuse??” You laughed “ I don’t think I’m in any condition to look for a room tonight…I’ll take the couch”  
You both walked out of the bar and headed to Dean’s car, parked in the dark.  
“Certainly not. You take the bed” He affirmed as you got in the car and sat at the passenger seat.  
Your eyes felt so heavy, you desperately needed to sleep but you tried to fight it. Dean drove you to the hotel and helped you get in the room.  
Sam was asleep, there was absolutely no light but you remembered approximately where his bed was. Dean mumbled something low that you failed to hear as you quickly went to the bed, took your shoes off and rolled yourself under the sheets.  
You heard the sound of the leather couch grind under Dean’s weight. You were so tired but couldn’t sleep. So many thoughts and feelings. You were now in Dean and Sam’s bedroom, two guys you had met the day before. What were you thinking? You didn’t know them but you were giving them your trust. Could they help you hunt the werewolf who attacked you?


End file.
